Time of Our Lives
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: AU. Hannah Montana is asked to go on British TV programme: Dancing on Ice and takes Lilly along with her. Eventual Liley and femslash. Don't like it don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hey, sorry I haven't updated HM2: Liley Version in a while, but unfortunatley I lost interest from doing it for so long. Don't worry, I will go back to it but I wrote this little something to keep you guys happy in the meantime. Got the idea while listening to Miley's Time of Our Lives album while the TV was on mute and Dancing on Ice was on...and ta da :) I've split this up into several mini sections seperatate by the *** so I didn't have tonnes of little chapters. Enjoy x**

I soared across the waves, the wind in my hair and the sun on my back. I could hear the roar of the waves as they tumbled towards the shore, towards the world. I could loose myself in these moments; the moments where I was at one with the water, completely in my own little microcosm where there is nothing but me, the board and the waves beneath me. Then I heard a voice calling me from across the water. I focused onto the beach and saw a brunette bouncing up and down, waving at me. I edged slightly to the left and headed straight towards her. My eyes roamed her body, mesmerised. She was wearing that yellow bikini again, revealing her toned stomach and flawless body. I was only metres away from her now and so focused my eyes onto her beautiful face.

I stepped off of my board and carried it under my arm. I was just about to set it down when she took my hand and dragged me towards a quieter end of the beach. As she came to a stop, I set my board upright in the sand and rested an arm on it to calm my nerves. What was she so excited about telling me? Why had she dragged me to the quiet end of the beach? Lilly, don't get your hopes up, you know it won't be _that_ that she's going to tell you.

"Lilly, you'll never guess what's just happened!" said the brunette, grinning widely.

"What?" I asked, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Hannah's going on Dancing on Ice, in London!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, that's amazing Miley," I told her as we happy-danced. It wasn't exactly what I was wishing she'd say but I was happy nonetheless; it was a great opportunity for her, for Hannah.

"Training starts at the weekend; I can't wait," she said, still grinning. God, I loved her smile.

"Next week? You're leaving for England so soon?" I asked, no longer happy-dancing.

"Uh huh. They had someone drop out, I forget her name, but who cares – I'm going on Dancing on Ice," she said, then she stopped jumping up and down, "Why aren't you happy-dancing?"

"You're leaving for another continent; it's hardly something to celebrate,"

"Lilly, I am leaving. I never said that I was leaving you," she said as she lifted my chin to look at her face, "I can't go to another country without my Lilly, and Hannah needs her Lola,"

I don't think I've ever had a wider smile.

***

"Welcome to England, Miss Montana," he kissed both of 'Hannah's' cheeks, "and…"

"Lola, Lola Luftnagle," I told the excessively camp British guy.

"Charmed I'm sure," He said, almost grimacing. What's his problem? "Miss Montana, we have a car waiting just outside to take you to your hotel and then at noon we shall take you to the arena," he said, again, excessively camply. This guy is going to get irritating.

"Mark, collect Miss Montana's luggage will you," he announced seemingly to no one, but suddenly Miley's luggage was whisked from her grasp and taken towards the exit. What about mine? I have to carry mine? Typical.

The three of us walked towards the exit, although I lagged behind seeing as I had to pull my own suitcase! I even had to pop the trunk and put my suitcase in the back by myself. The camp guy even had the cheek to tut as I finally got inside the car.

"Well now that we're all ready," he said sarcastically, he turned and tapped on the window that separated us from the driver. The car lurched forward and exited the airport pick-up point. "Miss Montana, I'd just like to thank you again for doing this for us,"

"Oh it's no problem at all. I absolutely adore England," she said, her face practically pasted across the glass as she stared out of the window.

"Well then I should apologise for this dreadful weather we're having of late. The constant snowfall almost cancelled your flight. The snow is causing such chaos; I can't wait until it disappears,"

"I love the snow; it makes everything look so pure and clean. It's beautiful,"

"Oh. Me too, I love this weather," he said hurriedly. What the hell? This was going to be a long drive. I directed my gaze out of my window and tried to ignore the camp guy as he agreed with everything Miley said.

***

Six weeks we've been here. Six weeks of watching that tosser practically undress Miley with his eyes. Okay he had to touch her seen as he was her dancing partner, but did he have to drool as he was doing so? Pervert. She's eighteen for crying out loud and you're like in your thirties or something!

Despite my disgust at her partner, with a name so Russian I can't even pronounce it, I couldn't take my eyes off of Miley. When she first went onto the ice she could barely stand and came back to the hotel covered in bruises. Now, she was gliding effortlessly across the ice and held her poise gracefully in the crucifix position of which her partner had just swung her into. She was amazing. She looked amazing. I cursed myself under my breath as I realised I was probably drooling over her too. Damn it, Lilly.

"Brilliant, Hannah, absolutely amazing," said the one and only Jayne Torvill, with Christopher Dean by her side. "You are more than ready for tonight's first live show."

"Thanks," Miley responded, slightly breathless.

"I have a feeling you'll be in this competition for a while," smiled Chris. I still can't believe I met the famous Torvill and Dean, although they weren't as excited about meeting me than Hannah Montana, they were such lovely people. Much nicer than that camp tosser who'd met us from the airport.

"Thanks, but I'm a little worried about the nerves taking over tonight. I mean its one thing to go out and sing in front of thousands but dancing _on ice_ is completely different,"

"Everyone's like that for the first performance. Trust me, the first show is always the worst," smiled Jayne, with the Russian paedophile grinning like a Cheshire-cat and nodding like one of those Churchill dogs I seem to be seeing everywhere. "Right now, you've got a few hours to rest before you come back here for the dress rehearsal and then the live show after that,"

"No pressure then," laughed Miley, nervously.

***

"I can't do this, I can't. I just can't," panicked Miley as we sat in her dressing room. She was going on after the commercial break.

"Miley, listen to me: you are _amazing_. I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend. I'm telling you because it's the truth. Your rehearsals were _flawless_. You're going to be great out there Miley," I told her, my hands on her shoulders.

"You really think so?" she asked, almost shyly.

"I know so. So get your skinny butt out there and show Britain how you really do it,"

She laughed at that. "Thanks Lilly, I don't know what I'd do with out you,"

"Suffer endlessly obviously," I grinned as she pulled me into a hug. I had to reach up higher than usual as she'd gained an extra few inches with those skates on. They made her legs look endless, and the skimpy pink leotard with the tassels and glitter – _hot!_ I really should go and congratulate the wardrobe department because Miley looked beyond fantastic.

"Wish me luck," she said as she started walking towards the door, going slowly as she balanced on the thin blades.

"You don't need luck," I told her, following her out of the door but heading in the opposite direction. I took my seat in the front row, prime location for Lola, the best friend of Hannah Montana. I'd seen the other performances but they were nothing in comparison to what I knew was coming. I applauded all the same though, especially since Gordon Ramsey was sat next to me, his wife was a competitor so naturally; I applauded much more for her than the others. Can't have the star of 'The F Word' mad at me can I?

"Please welcome our next star, all the way from the USA, teen-pop sensation- Hannah Montana! And her partner…"proclaimed the host, Phillip Schofield, mumbling Miley's partner's name. He obviously couldn't pronounce it either, "Dancing to Hannah's latest hit, Party in the USA!"

As music started, the crowd's loud applause died down. My heart raced as she glided across the ice, interpreting the song with the brilliant choreography Torvill and Dean had given her. The crowd roared with applause at every move she did. They loved her. I loved her too but that was obvious; although not to the only one that mattered.

All too soon, her performance was over and I pulled myself from my mental babble and applauded along with the rest of the arena.

"Wow Hannah that was an amazing first performance. Absolutely spectacular," gushed Schofield, "How do you feel after that?"

"Completely shattered actually," she smiled, hands on her hips as she tried to get her breath back. Everyone chuckled.

"You've come here on your own as well," continued Schofield. On her own? Hello, I'm over here, "Well not totally alone you brought a friend with you, but your family are watching back home,"

I saw the camera spin to face me. Oh god, I'm on TV. I hope this purple wig doesn't make me look fat.

"Yeah, that's Lil-Lola," she corrected herself, "She means a lot to me and I wouldn't be able to do this without her. And I'm sure my dad and everyone's watching back home,"

I grinned into the camera as the other host, Holly somebody-or-other got the results from the judges.

Karen: 5.5. Nice one.

Nicky: 5.5. Excellent.

Jason: 3.5. Tosser! I joined in as the audience booed him.

Emma: 6.0. Woo!

Robin: 6.0. And another!

"What an amazing set of scores for a first performance. That's a grand total of 26.5, putting you straight to the top of tonight's leader board,"

***

**AU: Hope you guy's liked it. Stay tuned there's more on the way x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quick update :) I've wrote pretty much all of this fanfic so I thought I'd upload as much as possible. Just got the final scenes to write but writer's block is a pain. Enjoy x**

I was in the seats of the arena yet again. The music Miley and Russian-guy were rehearsing to was way too loud and I could barely concentrate on the words in front of me. I'd taken to bringing a book with me when Miley rehearsed. I didn't mind coming with her and waiting for her to finish but seeing the same routine over and over really did numb the mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see each move as clear as if my eyes were open. It was so embedded in my mind that I actually dreamed of the routine. That's how many times I'd seen it.

The track came to an end and the two skaters had glided gracefully into their ending position; with foreheads touching, looking into each other's eyes whilst Miley's arms were around his shoulders and his around her waist. Tosser. Despite my absolute loathing towards him, I was so insanely jealous of him right now.

"Can we just run through that again?"

"Hannah, we've gone through this a million times and you've done it perfectly each time," protested the Russian.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous with it being the final tonight, and this being the last chance for us to rehearse,"

"Okay fine, but can we at least get something to eat first,"

"Sure. But we'll have to hurry so we don't loose rehearsal time," she told him as she skated to the side of the arena, pulling off her skates as she stepped onto non-frozen ground for the first time in what seemed like hours and hours. "Li- uh Lola, we're going to get something to eat. You coming?"

"Uh, no thanks I'm alright," I told her, I was not going to spend any more time in the same room as that Russian paedophile than was necessary.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll be fine here,"

"Okay then, see you in a bit,"

"See you." As she disappeared with the Russian, I sighed. Finally, some peace. I set my book down and slouched in my seat, savouring these moments of relaxation before more rehearsing ensued. Don't get me wrong, it is _the_ most amazing performance I'd seen her do so far. The song, the moves, everything was perfectly matched and really romantic. There was only one thing wrong with it – the Russian!

A scream echoed around the arena. I sprang to my feet and ran towards the sound. I exited the arena and descended the stairs to find Miley kneeling beside the Russian guy who was out cold on the floor; his knee bent the _opposite_ way. Oh god.

"Miley, what happened? Tell me what happened," I asked anxiously as I looked down the corridors for help. Nothing.

"He… he…" she tried to say between her sobs, "and I…I pushed him,"

"What? You pushed him?" I asked, completely shocked.

"He felt my arse and he... he tried to kiss me so I… shoved him away and he tripped and fell," she stammered. I saw someone coming down the corridor.

"Just say he fell Miley, much less complicated that way," I told her. If she said the truth, then I'd be happy to see him punished for his actions but I didn't want Miley getting into shit for pushing him, albeit in self-defence. She nodded.

"What's happened? Someone call an ambulance," called the guy who'd been running down the corridor. More were joining him, crowding around the Russian with the broken leg. I think Miley went into shock as she kept repeating 'he fell, he just fell, he fell' over and over. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. She sobbed into my chest as we heard the siren of an ambulance approaching.

***

"I'm sorry Hannah, but he's in a really bad way. His knee is shattered and he's in a lot of pain. And it's too short notice to get you a new partner," Jayne Torvill told Miley, with Chris Dean loyally by her side.

"Oh my god,"

"I'm sorry but there's no way that you can continue to compete, there's simply no way we can get you a replacement dancer,"

I watched as I saw that single tear roll down Miley's face from across the room. The A&E waiting room was empty and their voices carried across the room to where I was sat.

"I'll dance with her," I said getting to my feet, in a very High School Musical Troy Bolton fashion. They all turned to face me.

"And you are?" asked Jayne Torvill. Okay, now I no longer liked her. I'm the purple-haired girl who's been with your star-skater every single day!

"Lola. Miley's best friend," I told her. Ring any bells?

"Can you even skate?" she asked. I may wear different coloured wigs but I do have a brain underneath, of course I can skate!

"Yes. I've been skating for as long as I can remember. Won competitions too,"

"You never told me," Miley said, taking a step closer to me.

"I used to skate with Oliver. We'd come first in loads of competitions but being a boy he gave it up because he though people would think he was gay. I never stopped skating though," I told her.

"There isn't time for a novice to learn Hannah's routine. There's less than an hour before the final performance,"

"I'm not a novice. I know the routine. I can do it," I argued.

"Really?" Miley asked, her voice showing she was unsure about this. I placed my hand on her shoulder and as I spoke I ran my hand down her arm to grasp her hand.

"Really. Trust me, I can do this,"

***

"Lilly, I'm still not sure about this,"

"Miley, I told you to trust me. Just forget it's me, just concentrate on what you have to do and I'll do the rest,"

"But the lifts-"she started but I cut her off.

"I can do it. Miley, trust me,"

"Okay…" she said, obviously still unsure. I pulled at the tight Lycra outfit which I'd been forced to wear. "Lilly, stop fidgeting with that. You look amazing,"

"Really?" I asked, trying to stop the blood rushing to my face. She nodded. Miley thinks I look 'amazing'. "I don't understand why I can't do it in jeans though," I muttered and she smiled at me.

***

"Now for our second finalist. Unfortunately just hours ago, Hannah Montana's partner suffered a horrific knee injury and is unable to compete. No professional replacements were available but Lola Luftnagle, Montana's best friend has stepped up. The pair haven't had any rehearsal time whatsoever. So let's give it up for Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle," announced Phillip and the crowd erupted in applause. Here goes.

We skated out into the rink, and once in the centre we bowed to both the audience and the Ice Panel of judges. We knelt into our starting position which began as the required element of bolero, the famous Torvill and Dean performance. I took a deep breath and smiled at Miley. She looked pretty terrified to be totally honest.

"Trust me," I whispered as the music began and the lights dimmed to a dull bluish colour. She nodded and the first lyrics of her own single, 'When You Look at Me', came to life and we leant back with our arms outstretched, rotating in the bolero move. Placing my hands on her waist I twisted her in the over-the-shoulder lift and onto her feet. Skating around solo for several seconds, she returned to where I was still knelt and I gracefully ascended and pulled her to me in the next move. That was the only part of the routine where we weren't touching, for the rest of the performance, my hands were on her; this had both a good and bad side as I got to touch her but touching her made me nervous. We glided around the corner of the ice rink, building up speed. I was positioned just behind her, out arms outstretched with my left over her left, and my chest pressed into her back. I remembered every move of the routine I'd never performed perfectly, and was able to support her as I lifted her into the air, one hand on her skate between the boot and the blade and another in the small of her back. I was looking forward as I did this but I knew her head would be arched back and her arms outstretched in a very Titanic fashion. I felt Miley tense beneath my hand and immediately knew she was nervous about this next move. She obviously doesn't trust me; I'll show her. I heard my cue in the song lyrics '_don't you know you're beautiful_,' and I bent my knees and tossed Miley into the air in a spin before catching her in my outstretched arms easily, not faltering as I set her back down on her skates. The audience roared with cheers and applause but I hardly heard them as all my senses were directed to the girl skating with me. My chest, again, was pressed against her back, my hand across her stomach in preparation for the next lift and as my fingers trailed across the thin Lycra of her costume, I felt more than heard her sharp intake of breath. I swear she could feel my racing heart on her back as it was beating so damn hard. Concentrate Lilly.

All too soon the song came to an end and we glided into the finishing position as Hannah's track echoed throughout the arena '_you appear just like a dream to me_'. Miley's arms were around my neck, mine were around her waist. We were both breathing heavily as we stared into each other's eyes, our foreheads touching as our breathing mixed in the small space between our mouths. I saw what I thought was desire in her eyes but I knew it was probably just my imagination. It was then that I realised how small that gap between our mouths really was; it couldn't be more than two inches or so… it would be so easy just to reach forward slightly and –

The arena burst into deafening applause, bringing us both out of the trance we were in. I stood first and offered Miley my hand which she took, never taking her eyes off of me. We skated over to where Torvill, Dean and Phillip Schofield were stood. I glanced around at the audience and saw they were all standing. A standing ovation? Was it really that good? Wow.

"Well I think I speak for everyone here when I say, that was _bloody_ amazing!" said Phillip to which the crowd applauded. "Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle everyone," More applause. "Let's go over to the Ice Panel,"

I watched as each judge, _even Jason_, flashed a 6.0 onto the screen. Oh my god! More applause echoed around the studio.

"All sixes! That's a total of thirty for the leader board. Let's hear the judge's comments," continued Phillip.

"That performance really took my breath away. It was so _sensual_. Really well done!" said Karen.

"I completely agree, it was breathtaking to watch you guys. Your lines were perfect and the routine was _flawless. _I can only imagine what it would have looked like if you'd _rehearsed_," said the one and only Baby Spice.

"I think if they'd rehearsed, we wouldn't be able to show the performance on TV," laughed Jason. I was confused, as were the other judges, "That was more than sensual and with practice I think it would have been taken a step further, the connection between you both seemed so obvious,"

I felt heat rise to my face. Oh god – I'd been sussed. Don't blush Lilly, you'll make it obvious. Don't blush. Don't. Blush.

"I don't care what was going on; all I know is that it was _bloody _amazing. I reckon we could pit them against Torvill and Dean," Nicky laughed. I glanced over at Jayne and Chris and saw Jayne throw daggers at me so I quickly looked away. The audience were clapping and laughing along throughout.

"The voting lines are now open to vote for your winner, the numbers are on your screen now. You don't have long to vote so dial now. Will it be our Corrie star or our popstar? Find out after the break," Phillip told the camera.

"And… cut," said a producer guy and I saw the 'on air' sign flick off. Knowing that my actions were no longer on camera, I panicked. I raced across the ice and to the dressing room they'd given me at the last minute, slamming the door behind me. I pulled off the skates so that I could walk properly over to the chair in front of the mirror. I stared at the girl in the mirror; her face was flushed and her eyes had tears in them. Don't. Fucking. Cry.

I pulled at the purple wig which had been so securely fixed to my head. I winced as it pulled at the blonde underneath; once it was off I tossed it into the corner, and dropped my head into my hands, letting the tears fall. Just then there was heavy knocking at the door.

"Go away," I half-shouted towards the door.

"It's me," I heard them say at the other side of the door. I knew exactly who it was. I also knew that she'd come in anyway, so I didn't say anything but instead wiped the stupid, fucking tears from my eyes. The door opened and in walked Miley. She shut the door behind her and locked it. There was a lock on it? Why didn't I know this? I looked up from the lock on the door to find her staring at me.

"What the _fuck_ was that? What just happened out there?" Her tone was soft but forceful. She wasn't going to let me dismiss anything. Fuck. And she _swore_! Miley never swore.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not knowing what I was actually apologising for. I stared at the floor, unable to keep my gaze. I noticed she'd taken her skates off too. I expected for her to continue but when she didn't, I looked up at her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and that made me nervous. Had she figured me out? Did she hate me? Oh please don't hate me!

"Miley, I'm sorry but I can't help it," I blabbed.

"Can't help what?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I…I…" I paused and took a deep breath. Just jump Lilly. Just tell her, "I think… you're _beautiful_… and I'm really attracted to you and I know that you think of us as just friends and that's cool but… I can't help it," I paused again slightly, "I've wanted you from the _moment_ I saw you,"

For a painstakingly long moment, Miley just stared at me as if she couldn't quite believe what I'd just said. Then I saw her lips twitch, as if she was repressing a smile then she practically launched herself at me. Her lips crashed into mine, her hands in my hair. Miley was _kissing_ me. It took me a second or two to get over the shock of that revelation before I melted into her touch. I marvelled at how soft her lips were, so soft that I could kiss them forever if oxygen wasn't an issue. I moaned softly as I felt her hands slip down from my neck down to my hips; tracing patterns as they made their way.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've wait to do that," she breathed as she rested her forehead on mine, breathing heavily, much like the end of our routine. "Too long," she whispered before capturing my lips again to continue their heated dance. I placed my free hand on the small of her back and then let it fall lower. I felt her moan into the kiss and I grew more confident so I put my other hand there too, lifting her slightly so she was closer to me and I felt her grin.

There was a very loud knock on the door then someone tried to get in. Thank god the door was locked or they would have caught us in a rather compromising position.

"Miss Montana? Miss Luftnagle? We need you on the stage now," they told us through the door.

***

**AN: Damn the dude knocking on the door :P Lilly's finally got her girl and it seems Miley has too. Nawww :) BTW Some of you may notice Lilly's little confesion is rather similar to Cassidy's little speech to Erica in Being Erica. It's the only episode of Being Erica I've ever seen and I love it so much - shame they only reached 'almost-couple' status. I altered the wording slightly but it's pretty much the same; I just fell in love with the script from that episode. Love to all who read this and stay tuned x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: FYI I had no idea what I was talking about in the previous chapter in the dance routine: I just tried to describe the image in my head and failed miserably but it was supposed to be incredibly sensual and romantic. Anyways, this update has FEMSLASH** **so don't read beyond the limo scene or you'll get a shock. Enjoy x**

"And our winner of Dancing on Ice 2010 is…." announced Phillip, pausing way too long for it to be dramatic effect; it was just ridiculous. We were stood in the centre of the ice with the other finalist and Miley held tightly onto my hand, I couldn't help but notice the subtle difference there. Before today it would just be holding hands but now… it was _holding hands_.

"Hannah Montana and her partner Lola Lufnagle!" Phillip shouted into the microphone. We both jumped into the air, hugging each other then hugging the other finalist. We were presented with flowers and a tiara each. We we're still happy dancing when Phillip thrust the microphone in front of us, asking us how we felt. Uh hello? Did you not see the happy dancing and the girly screaming?

"It's just amazing. I can't believe it. Wow. Lola was brilliant and I can honestly say this has been the _best_ day of my life," Miley said into the microphone. I grinned as she squeezed my hand.

"You were both amazing. Especially considering it was so last minute with no rehearsal. It really shows that there is no I in team," said Phillip. I quickly moved towards the microphone; I'd waited ages to be able to say this.

"No, but there's two I's in winning team!" I yelled, lifting our entwined hands up in the air. The audience chuckled and applauded. Awesome.

***

"So how long?" I asked once in the limo back to our hotel, taking her hand.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, obviously just coming out of a day dream. I smiled.

"Before, when you kissed me you said you'd been waiting to do that for a long time. I was just wondering how long that was,"

"Since I first saw you smile," she said softly, "It was my first day at school and you were in my first period biology class. Miss Harbottle announced to the class that there was a new student and you turned and smiled at me… I never thought that you'd ever like me back so I tried to ignore my feelings for you… but I couldn't,"

"That's the exact moment I fell for _you_," I breathed.

"I sometimes thought you would catch me out; with my staring at you or hugging you more often and for longer, or just touching you in general…"

"I noticed but I just thought it was wishful thinking y'know," I smiled at the girl who was finally mine, "Six years we've liked each other… If I only knew then just to pay some guy to fall down some stairs we'd have been together for ages,"

"You paid him?!" she exclaimed.

"Y'know you take things too seriously sometimes, Miles… that was just destiny that made him fall," I grinned before taking her lips in mine for our second kiss. It seems impossible but I think this is even better than the first – a lot less hectic and not fuelled by utter desire. This kiss was much slower but it was filled with even more emotion.

"You gotta love destiny," she whispered before our lips met again.

***

"Congratulations on winning Miss Montana, Miss Luftnagle," cheered the hotel receptionist. Luckily she was the only one there to congratulate us, considering it was pretty late right now.

"Thanks," we both said politely, when we really wanted her to just shut up and give us our room keys. She handed them over and I pretty much snatched them up and pulled Miley away before she asked for autographs or something.

The lift was already open so I dragged Miley inside and hit the button for our floor. Miley giggled at me then stopped as she caught her reflection in the lift mirror.

"Oh god, look at the state of my wig!" she exclaimed, stepping forwards for a closer inspection. My purple wig wasn't brilliant either.

"That's what you get for making out in the back of a limo," I chuckled, noticing our still swollen lips. That girl could kiss!

"I _suppose_ it's worth it then," she joked and I hit her arm playfully in mock-offence. She then put her hands on my waist and pulled me to her, and her hand slipped into my back pocket. She pulled out both of the key cards and held them up. "I think we'll only need _one_ of these tonight," she whispered and I felt a familiar burning sensation flood straight to my core. I found that I couldn't respond but I'm sure that the darkness in my eyes told Miley everything she needed to know.

The door to the lift pinged open on our floor. She silently took my hand and led me down the corridor to her door. I suddenly felt insanely nervous, much more than I'd imagined I'd be and trust me, I certainly have imagined it… a lot. She placed the key card into the slot and the little light flashed green before Miley swung the door open. I nervously shuffled into the room after her and closed the door.

"I'll be two seconds," she told me as she disappeared into the bathroom. Two seconds. Two seconds to compose myself because right now, I was terrified. Lilly, get a grip! The girl you _love _wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her! I exhaled deeply and pulled off my wig.

"Hey," Miley breathed on the back of my neck, her hands snaking around my waist. I turned into her embrace and her lips quickly took hold of mine, her tongue instantly roaming my mouth. I pulled back to look at a now wigless Miley… my Miley.

"Miley," I breathed, "I'm sorry… it's just too fast,"

"Sorry," she said, dropping her head, "I thought it was what you wanted,"

"It is," I reassured her, putting my hand under her chin, "I'm just nervous… I mean I _really_ care about you – you're so important to me,"

"And you're so important to me," she said pulling me into a hug and resting her head in the crook of my neck, "I was just nervous," she mumbled. Miss 'I got nerve' was nervous?! She sure had a funny way of showing it. "And I really want to be with you… completely,"

"Me too…" I breathed into her hair, "Let's just not rush it eh?" I said, pulling her back so I could look into her eyes. She looked kinda sad and embarrassed. I kissed the tip of her nose, "You are too goddamn cute," I told her and watched as her frown turned into a grin. "Now… where were we?" I muttered before pulling her into a kiss.

"I thought… you… didn't wanna… rush things," she said in between my attacks on her lips.

"This is arguably much slower than what you were attempting," I told her and pulled at her shirt. She quickly whipped it off and tossed it across the room. I could hardly keep my eyes off of Miley's newly exposed chest. Sure I'd seen her in bikinis and stuff but now…. now I could touch them. I practically dived on Miley's chest, kissing the flesh there and running my hands over them, before sliding my hands down to her waist, not pausing in my kissing on her still red bra-clad breasts. Miley moaned into my touch which only spurred me on, my previous nervousness forgotten. My hands were on the hem of her jeans and I pulled her towards the bed. I went back to kissing her mouth and so I was surprised when the back of my knees hit the bed and I toppled onto it.

"Oofft," I exclaimed. Miley just chuckled at me, having somehow kept her balance. Her grin quickly disappeared as she quickly pulled off my shirt and removed my jeans, leaving me in my underwear. I sat up and placed long kisses on that toned stomach I'd longed after for so many years. Miley practically purred and I grinned through the kisses. I could do this all day but I grew impatient and tugged at her jeans until they fell to the ground. I couldn't help but grin at the purple boy shorts she was wearing, the black waistband that had 'I'm with the band' written in hot pink and the huge familiar logo emblazoned on the right leg.

"You wear Hannah Montana pants?" I smirked, looking up at her dark eyes.

"Free merchandise…" she shrugged before she straddled my legs, wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Nice…" I breathed before her mouth was on mine again. She kissed down my jaw, my neck and onto my shoulder, pushing my long blonde hair away to expose the flesh that she bit lightly then used to mark me as hers. I carefully leant backwards so I was lying on the bed, trying not to disturb Miley as she drove me wild.

Miley's hand snaked around my back and unclasped my black bra which she eagerly tossed across the room, before lowering her mouth to take a nipple into her mouth. I moaned instantly and I felt her grin. Miley's tongue circled around my nipple and she lightly bit and tugged at it, while her hand teased my other exposed breast. I closed my eyes in pleasure and at the feelings that were exploding inside of me. I wrapped my arms around her and fumbled for the clasp, and finally undoing Miley's bra. She pulled it off herself without taking any attention away from what she was doing. I took hold of Miley's face and pulled her back up to my lips, and moaned delightfully at the sensation of Miley's naked chest upon mine. I felt her grin as her tongue danced over mine. She altered her position of hovering over me so that her thigh was in-between my legs, I moaned louder this time both from the sensation of her breasts rubbing wonderfully across mine and the warm leg which my hips were now instinctually using to rock against, creating a friction which aroused me more than I though humanly possible. Miley moaned into my mouth, obviously enjoying the sensation on her thigh. My hands tightened in her hair as I felt her slide a warm hand across my stomach and lower, scratching lightly as she went. She pulled her mouth from mine and kissed her way down my body, my skin exploding at the sensation. I felt her place several kisses across the top of my thigh before she pulled off my last piece of clothing. The air was cool on my burning centre which only increased in temperature as I felt Miley's tongue dance across it, kissing here and there. My hands gripped the bed sheets beneath me as my back arched in pure pleasure. I almost screamed in ecstasy right then when I felt Miley's tongue inside me. My hips bucked and my eyes rolled back. Oh wow. Miley circled her finger on my throbbing clit and my hips instinctually began to grind along with the rhythm as Miley's tongue penetrated my sex.

"Fuck," I almost whimpered as I clenched the bed sheets in a steel grip. It was a phrase I repeated over and over again which only seemed to spur Miley on as I felt a finger enter me. I gasped loudly as my back arched high off of the bed, but Miley secured me down with her free hand, never taking her attention away from the onslaught of pleasure she was giving me.

"Miley," I moaned, feeling the edge coming closer. I repeated her name much louder as I felt another finger slip inside me, pumping away. "Miley!" I screamed as I reached my climax.

***

We we're both pretty spent as we finally got under the covers. We we're both breathing heavily and sweat was beading across our naked bodies. I finally toss back the cover slightly, too hot to have the clingy hotel duvet across me. Miley rested her head on my bare chest, her cheek feeling cool on my burning flesh. I ran my fingers through her hair slowly, her heavy breathing across my stomach felt oddly soothing… as if that's how it should always be.

"Miley," I said softly after several minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" she responded, completely content.

"You're not my first," I told her bluntly, to which she propped herself up to look me in the eye. I saw the hurt she was trying to hide in her eyes. She started to speak but I put my hand over her mouth gently before continuing. "You're my _forever._"

I moved my hand from her mouth to see that she was smiling; a hundred watt smile. Her face grew closer to mine and ever so slowly she took my lips in hers. I turned us over so that I was above her… it was time to make her feel amazing again.

**THE END**

**AN: Sorry if that ended up being more awkward than sexy or whatever... I've never wrote anything like that before. Tell me if it's crap or whatever, so I know not to do it again and FYI I felt insanely uncomfortable writing it so I hope that doesn't come across in the writing :S. Also, I've no idea if they make Hannah Montana pants but if they do... were can I get some lmao! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
